traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Kimishima
:"The dead shall speak... Let's put together the truth of what happened here." Naomi Kimishima, (previously known as Nozomi Weaver), is a Japanese-born doctor gifted with the Healing Touch. She eventually becomes a forensics expert. Background Trauma Center: Second Opinion Kimishima is introduced during the 'Z' episodes of Second Opinion. Originally a doctor in Japan, her ability to use the Healing Touch made her known as the Devil Doctor because of its supernatural effect. She lost her medical license in Japan for having "magical powers". Delphi gave her a new name and had her operate on GUILT victims whom they wanted to use for further tests; her Healing Touch proved valuable in achieving this. She is playable in the 5 'Z' episodes, 4 operations during Chapter 6 and the X episodes. Her healing touch differs from Derek's in that it allows her to raise a patients' vitals by receiving "Cool", "Good", or "OK" ranks in her actions. After Delphi is found and eliminated, she offers samples of immature Savato and her surgical skills (and Healing Touch) to Caduceus Europe in exchange for immunity. In X-7 of Second Opinion, she breaches the standard of the X missions and talks while Savato goes berserk, saying that she would "have to try it the way Derek does." Then, after she succeeds and kills Savato, "I must have done it well enough, because it worked", leaving her the only one to have used a Healing Touch that wasn't originally theirs. Random Trivia: Naomia's alais 'Nozomi Weaver' means 'One who weaves hope' Trauma Team Naomi is also a playable character in Trauma Team, as an expert in Forensics and works at Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine. It is later found out that Derek Stiles has diagnosed her with an incurable disease, stating she has at most a year. She has been known as the "Corpse Whisperer" by the media, due to her ability at hearing the last words of the victims in her cases (via what appears to be an enchanted cell phone). The Delphi member in the Z-missions (codenamed "Little Guy") from Second Opinion also appears as an informant for the FBI that helps Naomi with the cases. It is implied that he is in love with Naomi. While Naomi is investigating a criminal known as "The Raging Bomber", she receives a package containing a teddy bear and a note. She soon discovers that the teddy bear contains a bomb, but Alyssa had already taken it. The bomb explodes, injuring Alyssa and burning down her home. Naomi then proceeds to track down and reveal The Raging Bomber, saving many lives (including that of the First Lady) as she arrests the criminal. As Alyssa no longer had any living relatives after the explosion, Naomi decides to adopt her, planning to hand responsibility of Alyssa over to the FBI once she dies of her own genetic disease. However, Naomi later gets infected with the Rosalia Virus, which interacts with the disease and mutates into the Twisted Rosalia. CR-S01 goes on to treat Naomi, and it is revealed that treating the Twisted Rosalia has cured Naomi of her genetic disease, leaving her free to continue raising Alyssa. Gallery Image:NaomiPromo.png|'Naomi' in her Trauma Team outfit image:Naomikimishima.jpg|'Naomi' as she appears in Trauma Center: Second Opinion Image:Naomi Kimishima Delphi.jpg|'Naomi' in Delphi uniform 0601 blog image doi 01-thumb-450x337-114.jpg|Sketch of Nozomi Weaver/Naomi Kimishima in Trauma Team's official blog. 0601 blog image doi 02-thumb-450x337-116.jpg|Early portraits and finalized designs of Naomi Kimishima. Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Playable Doctors Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Patients Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Characters